


和氪星人上床前需了解的20条事项

by c4rdinal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: DC universe - Freeform, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 一张布鲁斯·韦恩的手写清单。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [20 Things to Know About Kryptonians Before F@€king One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118403) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



*

  1. 那个混蛋见鬼的可以并且 ** **会**** 观察你神经组织跟大脑的活动，判断你性高潮的强烈程度，然后他就可以学会如何令你的高潮比以往都更加强烈。



  1. 同理他会监听你心跳跟呼吸的频率，学习怎样随心所欲地挑起你的兴致。



  1. 他不会在你已经经历过一次性高潮后手下留情。



  1. 两次也不会。



  1. 三次也一样。



  1. 准备好在阳光灿烂天气大好的日子一清早就被吵醒“晨练”。



  1. 准备好在阴云密布天气凉爽的日子一整个早上都被硬抱在床上睡觉——恰好就在你十分想去工作的时候。



  1. 要是你不阻止，他能连续数小时“折腾”你不停歇。



  1. 具有100%的忠贞性。如果尝试和他一起观赏色情影片，整个过程里他一眼都不会看屏幕，而只是盯着你看你的反应。



  1. 体液丰富。记得大量购置耐用耐洗的毛巾。



  1. 热爱接吻。非常热爱。不大确定这是氪星人的整体特征还是克拉克肯特的特征。



  1. 对接触极度敏感。推测可以感知分辨沙滩中的每一粒沙子。在你抓到一转攻势的机会时此项会十分有用。轻柔触碰为佳。各类不同的织物和材质会产生不同的有趣效果。



  1. 后颈 ** **异常**** 敏感。本项需要深入研究。



  1. 氪石不是玩具。时刻铭记它的严肃性，卧室里不可出现任何放射性物质。



  1. 另一个角度来说，含铅的蒙眼带及隔音技术效果拔群。牢记对一个惯于感知整个世界的人而言“隔绝”的重要性及其带来的孤独感。参用本项时需全程保持肢体接触。



  1. 别低估“卧室飞行”这项活动。



  1. 氪星人几乎不流汗。如果他出汗，说明你做对了。



  1. 有时迟钝到令人发狂。别指望他能从字里行间读懂你对床上运动提出的新点子。



  1. 天赋异禀。第一次会很艰难，但值得努力。



  1. 不知为何年纪越大越富有魅力。这个混蛋。



_嗨，B，我在抽屉最下面发现了这张纸。你真可爱。等我回家我们该好好谈谈第18项。爱你的C。_


	2. Chapter 2

_嗨，B，我知道你会对我翻白眼，我很乐意接受。经过上次我们逐一核对你清单的那场绝佳性爱后，我认为我也有必要写一张。晚餐见。爱你的C。_

****令气死人的蝙蝠侠达到性高潮的20种方法** **

由克拉克·J·肯特撰写

  1. 讲下流话。他对直截了当的过激语句反应最积极。我个人偏爱在做爱途中一一描述跟他上床是什么感受。要是你表现够好，他会以同样方式回应你。



  1. 粗暴一点。但是别过头。把握刚好能让他感觉到的分寸。事后可以温柔一点。



  1. 如果他表示对接吻无感，他在说谎。



  1. 某些日子他需要处于控制地位。你走运了。



  1. 另一些日子他需要被控制。你又走运了。



  1. 适时修剪头发，令它长度刚好适宜被他攥在手里。你会喜欢的。



  1. 他对超能力接受良好，特定情况下甚至很享受。我仍然很难掌握正确时机。在他之前，我从未在性爱中使用超能力。我不清楚他是否知道这点。大多数和我上过床的人根本不知道我是超人。和他探索飞行、性爱是种非常快乐的体验。我只是想说出来。



  1. 他可以并且 ** **会**** 挣脱你设下的任何禁锢。由他做。整个过程会是视觉享受，并且十分火辣。要是你真的想让他乖乖待着，你得字面意义上抓着他。即便如此，也别移开目光。



  1. 最佳体位是把他按在床上干的背后位。这个姿势会提供足够摩擦，足以令他直接高潮。并且俯视他臀部的视角非常棒。



  1. 不过面对面的姿势也有很多优点。



  1. 别太心急，尤其是口交的时候。动作放缓，他的高潮会更加强烈。以及如他的清单所说，观察他脑部神经组织的活动的确有助于你让他彻底爱上某项活动。



你昨晚只被舔了4分钟就射了，布鲁斯，不必多说了。

  1. 突然安静下去不代表他感觉不好。大多数时候这正表明完全相反的情况。



  1. 在他健身完毕时空出时间。他时常在完成训练后存有很多需要发泄的多余能量。准备躺好接受。



  1. 他享受观赏别人，但对跟除你之外的人上床没有兴趣。由他看。他被挑起兴致的整个过程会十分火辣。色情影片对此有大用途，并且他有时能从中获得灵感。



  1. 穿着超人制服。这可能有点太基础了，但你不可否认结果出众。



  1. 相应的：有时没什么事比得上亲手毁掉一件蝙蝠制服。



  1. 他的左侧乳头处有一道横亘的疤痕。这是他全身最敏感的伤疤。好好利用它。



  1. 他是个该死的感官游戏大师。可能是受到某座山上某个僧侣的启发。过程会很紧张、惊心动魄，尤其是他掏出含铅蒙眼带的时候。不过注视你发抖的样子时他自己的心跳会急促许多，他无法隐藏这点。



为他发抖，别在他面前伪装自己。

  1. 他的身体见鬼的美得要命。珍惜它，别放过任何一寸。



  1. 随着年纪增长他会变得更加迷人。打从一开始你就比我好看得多，B，你会赢下去，我不接受任何否定。




End file.
